(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a launch system and more particularly to a launcher which eliminates the need for an inlet door for a supply of fluid for launch by using an alternatively configured fluid flow.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The current art for torpedo launch systems with a pressurizing pump have a “U” configuration where one end of the “U” is a flow intake, the bottom of the “U” contains the pump, and the other end of the “U” is the torpedo tube. To operate, the intake end of the launch system includes a large and complex hydraulically actuated door.
A prior art turbine pump ejection system (TPES) 100 is shown, by way of example, in FIG. 1 of the drawings. The turbine pump ejection system 100 includes an inlet door 102 opening to an inlet recess 104. The inlet recess 104 supplies seawater as the system fluid to an inlet cylinder 106 as a result of a turbine pump 108 drawing seawater into the inlet cylinder and pumping seawater into an impulse tank 110, through a slide valve 112, down a torpedo tube 114, through a shutterway recess 116, and out of the platform via a primary shutterway 118.
In operation, the inlet door 102, the slide valve 112, the primary shutterway 118 and a secondary shutterway 120 are opened to create an open flow path through the launch system 100.
Prior to launch, the pressure in the inlet recess 104 and the pressure in the shutterway recess 116 each independently increase to some fraction of the available dynamic head, as a result of forward motion of the system through the ocean. Any imbalance between the pressure in the inlet recess 112 and the shutterway recess 116 causes fluid in the launch system, and any device in the torpedo tube 114, to move.
When a launch is initiated, the turbine pump 108 begins to rotate and fluid is drawn though the inlet door 102, the inlet recess 104, the inlet cylinder 106 and into the turbine pump 108. The turbine pump 108 pumps fluid into the impulse tank 110, through the slide valve 112, down the torpedo tube 114 carrying the weapon in the torpedo tube through the shutterway recess 116 and out of the system 100 via the primary shutterway 118.
The following reference, for example, discloses an external fluid intake apart from the operating launch tube, but does not disclose an internally circulating fluid path which eliminates an inlet door.
Wosak (U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,971) discloses hydraulic ejection equipment for missiles. Specifically, the reference discloses a system having a water-filled cylinder communicating at one end with the sea and communicating at its other end, through ports in its walls and a passageway or conduit, with the aft end of a missile ejector tube whose fore or discharge end communicates with the sea. A piston is mounted for reciprocating movement in the water cylinder with the piston is connected to a suitable driving mechanism for moving the piston from its retracted position to force water ahead of the piston through the ports in the forward end of the water cylinder though the conduit connecting those ports with the aft end of the missile ejector tube thereby to charge the water into the ejector tube and behind the missile in the tube and in a sufficient amount and with sufficient force to expel the missile from the tube with a force and velocity.
It should be understood that the present invention would in fact enhance the functionality of the launching systems by providing a launcher design which eliminates the need for an intake door.